


#HappyBirthdayTommyJoe

by webothdie



Series: Tommy's recent epicness [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webothdie/pseuds/webothdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's Tommy's birthday and Adam decides to give him something special;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#HappyBirthdayTommyJoe

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fictional! Borrowed names and made up stories.

"Oh gosh, look at my fans! They are so fucking sweet aren't they?" Tommy flailed, bouncing a little on the sofa.

 

"Yeah yeah, you are the baddest ass fucker out there." Adam smiles, looking at the trending poster Tommy showed him. 

 

"Awww, and you are going to be SOOOO old." 

 

Tommy kicked Adam's thigh, wriggling his toes to catch a few hair and plugs. "Fuck you!". Adam giggles and catches his toe. 

 

Tommy looks at the posters again, indulging in his bloating ego just a bit. "But thank you. You know, like they wouldn't even know who the fuck I am if it weren't for you." Tommy leans in and pecks Adam's cheek. 

 

"You don't give yourself enough credit, as usual." Adam sucks his lips and kisses him sweetly. "They love you for you, not me."

 

"You always say that, are you trying to get me into your bed again?" Tommy smirks. "But I'm still sore from earlier." His cheeks colour a bit. 

 

"You old little shit. You are going to age so much faster if you don't get enough sex… Testosterone is good for you. I'm just doing you a favour." Adam says in a really bitchy voice.

 

"You just wanna do me. Admit it!" 

 

"Probably i'll let you do me on your birthday. How's that sound?" Adam flirts.

 

"OH MY GOD!!!! Are you serious??? CAN I? OMG!" Tommy leaps right on top of Adam, pecks his lips and leaps away. "I'm going to update my Facebook status!"

 

==============

 

Tommy has been waiting and really looking forward for his birthday this year, for the obvious reason of course. He's been lurking on twitter as well. Loads of happy birthday wishes from all over the world just flooded his mentions. There's someone wishes him happy birthday every fucking second, from Ukraine, Russia, Germany, HongKong, China, Japan, Singapore, South Africa and other random countries he hasn't even been to. And that little magazine fans did for him is so fucking sweet. He's so enormously flattered that it's impossible to hide that idiotic grin. He wants to call his friends and kinda rub it on their face, but damn, everyone seems to be so occupied. None of them has returned his messages, yes, plural form. But who the hack cares when Adam promised his very own round juicy ass. 

 

Tommy was all erected and paces up and down in the living room since 11 fucking pm. Adam hasn't even home yet, but hell he's excited. 

 

0.02am. 

@TommyJoeRatliff

I just turned 32.

While the whole world is "awwwwing" and sending him Happy birthday on twitter, his phone is awfully quiet though. Normally he would be getting tons of messages from his crazy ass friends, but today, there is none of them. He couldn't help it but to feel a bit down. He always put an alarm in his phone before his friends' birthdays, so he could be the first one to wish them a happy birthday.

 

Yea, he's sweet like that.

 

Then he phone beeps.

 

" _baby, gonna take a rain check. rough day at recording, we're wayyy behind, so gonna pull a all-nighter. Don't wait up."_ Oh damn.

 

WTF?  _He didn't even say a Happy Birthday to me._  Tommy pouts.

 

" _FUCK YOU!"_ Tommy types back angrily.

 

" _Yea, holding onto that thought, we'll see it through later. And Happy birthday giitterOLDbaby!"_  His heart melts at that instant and his face literally split into half from smiling too wide.

 

 _"I HATE YOU!"_ Tommy pouts unconsciously. 

 

_"Don't pout and i love you too."_

 

Oops. 

============

 

Since Tommy has stayed up the whole night watching "It's always sunny in Philadelphia", he's pretty much knocked out and wet dreaming about fucking Adam when the world starts trending #HappyBirthdayTommyJoe. 

 

#HappyBirthdayTommyJoe made to worldwide trend no. 3 when he's dream licking Adam's crack.

 

#HappyBirthdayTommyJoe made to the top of worldwide trend, tommy was dream topping Adam, like finally.

 

But suddenly his phone beeps and wakes him from his dream-fucking. He swears to Jesus that whoever that is, he's gonna be real pissed. 

 

But it turns out to be Adam, so that's a dilemma. 

 

" _baby! look at what your fans did! congrats!"_ Adam sends him a screencap of the trending chart, and Tommy goes from crappy pissed to _stupidly happy._ He does have the best fans in the world.

 

" _When are you coming home_   _tho? my dick misses you :( "_

_"Engineering the sound mix now. i dunno. something is still missing."_

_"But it's my biiiirrrrttthhhhdayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."_

_"haha, baby. i promise my ass will be all yours tonight. u can go hang with isaac or something."_

_"don't mention them. THEY ALL SUCK! no one has even wished me HBD yet when i already made to the top of the world! I'm gonna need new friends."_

_"hmmm. then u better treasure me. I'm all u got now."_

_"we shall see. it all depends on ur performance tonight. so hurry up!"_

_"yes sir!"_

 

Tommy smiles and closes the msg. He logs onto twitter and realised that Adam has wished him Happy Birthday there. His heart melts, once again. 

 

 **TommyJoe Ratliff**  @TommyJoeRatliff

“@adamlambert: Happy Birthday @TommyJoeRatliff !!” Thanks Babyboy!!!  :) 

 

And twitter explodes.

 

He lurks on with twitter a while longer, cos well, real life friends all suck at the moment, and his fans are the best! well, Adam's fans are the best. So, humbly, he tweets the SC Adam so sweetly saved for him and thanked the fans.

 

==========

 

7pm. No Adam. And that's it. He's worn out of patience. He gets that Adam is busy and shit, but hell, it's his BIRTHDAY!!!

 

And right at the moment before him getting over-dramatic, Adam calls. 

 

"Oh shit Tommy. I'm so sorry. But can you come to the studio now? I'm so sorry I know it's your birthday and you shouldn't be working and I should be taking you out on a romantic dinner. But I really think we need some bluesy guitars to nourish this piece. It's almost done, but it's really plain as hell. I need that extra sophistication added to this piece and you are the only one that could bring such magic. I'm sorry for not celebrating your birthday. I really am. but the engineer is going to New York tomorrow to work on Bruno Mars album. So we have to get it done tonight… I'm so…"

 

"Stop Adam, you are rambling… God, shut up! I'll come right the fuck now." Tommy threw his phone on the bed. Of course he's pissed, fuck he's been sexually frustrated for the past 24 hours, and damn, none of his real friends care about his existence anymore. But well, Adam needs him now. And in his world, Adam is always the priority. So whatever those grumpy feelings he has, he needs to tug it away and help Adam now. Plus, he loves doing music. Probably that's a better way to spend his birthday evening. Just like the way he did four years ago, hugging his bass and played the shit out of it for the whole day. 

 

All those feelings rush back to him. His life is so different now.

 

==========

 

Tommy arrives the building and follows Adam's instruction to go to the restaurant to grab a bite with them first. He's famished from all those sleep and dry humping, he could use some food before creating magic.

 

But strangely, that restaurant seems to be deserted, and creepily quiet. And suddenly out of nowhere, Adam appears and shouts his name so loud he almost pissed himself. 

 

"Fuck you Lambert!" 

 

"Awww, baby, nice to see you too." Adam comes up and hugs him like a teddy bear. "Happy Birthday baby. I've missed you all day." He whispers into Tommy's ear. And just like that, the grumpy Tommy Joe turns into a purring kitten.

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMMY!!!" Suddenly the room lights up and people pop out like popcorns from every corner. They all come around to hug that little dude, which is really suffocating to be honest. But hell, he totally didn't see it coming, so that's the best birthday surprise ever!!!

 

"U ALL SUCK!!!" He screams from the centre of the crowd. "I was planning to go over to Mexico to shop for a new batch of friends! U ALL FUCKING SUCK!!!" 

 

“Well, blame Adam. He's the one that secretly threatens us to shut up on your birthday. He wants us to tweet together or something. You know. To show those motherfucking haters some colour." Scarlett beams.

 

"You ass!" Tommy pretends to kick Adam, only to get pulled into a kiss.

 

"Happy birthday," Adam whispers against his lips. " And I didn't lie about needing you to play some tune for me though. So here is something to give you a little inspiration." 

 

Adam sneaks something from behind and Tommy immediately recognises the vintage guitar he's been drooling over forever. 

 

He jumps onto Adam, wraps his legs around his man. "I wanna fuck you right now." Tommy whispers to Adam's ear where no one can hear them. 

 

"But let's partay first!!!" Adam shouts to the crowd, and smirks back at Tommy. Of course, that wins Tommy's gorgeous middle finger. 

 

Considering this party is organised solely by Adam, it is nothing short of glam. There's even a circus guy somewhere who spits fire at random people. And as much as Tommy's enjoying seeing his friends showering him with love and sweet talks, he's a bit distracted. He's exceptional possessive tonight, hugging Adam like an octopus everywhere.

 

By the end of the night, Adam is hopelessly drunk, he even climbed onto a horse outside the restaurant and pretending to ride an unicorn.  While Tommy was busy taking care of him and secretly wish everyone just leave them alone. Luckily everyone seems to get the hint, as turns out, Tommy is not that sober either, so his definition of "secret" involves grabbing Adam's bulge and thrusting against his thigh. 

 

"Adam, you ass, tell me you book the whole restaurant for the whole night." Tommy slurs.

 

"Yea, yea, till 12pm." 

 

"Then get the fuck outta your clothes. We are doing it here." Tommy grabs Adam's shirt, a bit harsh than he has expected. 

 

"Hey hey hey! Cool down! This is my new shirt." 

"Shut up, this is the price you have to pay for teasing me and literally cockblocking me for fucking 24 hours!" 

 

Tommy pushes Adam against the bar, wiping empty liquor bottles onto the floor, shatters them so he's actually stepping on glasses. Adam sits onto the counter and Tommy wastes no time shirt over his head and throws it aside. 

 

"You fucking tall bitch." he grabs Adam's neck and brings him down. Licking, sucking and biting every inch of his skin hungrily, Adam gives in, groaning and moaning, and accommodating to Tommy completely; cos let's face it, he loves when Tommy's bossy and possessive. Tommy always brings out the soft and submissive side of him.

 

He pushes his hands into Adam's pants forcefully, earning a whimper from Adam. 

 

"Okay, okay, easy dude." Adam unzips his pants for Tommy, who again wastes no time and pulls them down in one go. 

 

"Come on baby, step out of it." 

 

Somehow Tommy manages to lube his fingers, and without Adam even see it coming, he sticks one finger in him. 

 

"ARGH!" Adam moans, a sharp blinding pleasure pain shoots across his body. Of course, Tommy knows Adam's into a little bit of pain. He's going to give it so gooood to Adam.

 

He scissors his fingers to open Adam up, while massaging his balls with the other hand. 

 

"Fuck Tommy," Adam has lost it, his pupil blown and mouth slack. With a swift second, Tommy's finger's gone, and with a single thrust, Tommy is in. 

 

Adam screams.

 

Adam's no way prepped for such intrusion, and they both know that he's gonna feel it tomorrow. But right at that point, no one fucking cares.

 

"Yeah… Give it to me!" 

 

Tommy's not holding back, not even a little bit, he thrusts into Adam again and again, pushing Adam into the counter, knocking over more bottles with each thrust. Tommy lets out a throaty groan, primitive and raw, nothing close to his voice. 

 

"Thank!" *thrust* "You!" *thrust* "For!" *thrust* "EVERYTHING!" *thrust* 

 

"NOW!" *thrust* "COME!!!" *thrust*

 

Tommy sneaks an arm around Adam to stroke his dick, grabbing and squeezing just a little. And that pushes Adam over the edge.

 

Adam's muscle tenses, massaging Tommy's dick from inside. And Tommy comes with a loud angry groan. He slams into Adam again and again, until he's too exhausted to even stand. 

 

Adam catches him and sits them both down on the ground. Tommy looks up at him with those dreamy eyes, his eye lashes flutter.

 

"Babyboy, thank you, for, everything."

 


End file.
